herofandomcom-20200223-history
Jack (Minecraft: Story Mode)
Jack is a major protagonist in Season 2 of Minecraft: Story Mode, first appearing in the first episode, Hero in Residence. He is voiced by Fred Tatasciore. Biography Appearance Jack has hair that is like a yellow-brown color, a yellow-brown color for his beard also, brown eyebrows, one black pupil, and the other one is grey. He also have a blue shirt, black gloves, white pants with brown and blue stripes, and black shoes. Personality Not that much is known from Jack's personality, but he seems to be a strong fighter and he seems to care and likes to protect his friends, such as his best friend, Nurm. He also blames himself after he remembers the death of his old friends. Relationships Jesse Not that much is known from Jesse and Jack's relationship, but Jack trusts him/her enough to go to the sea temple with them. Petra Not that much is known from Petra and Jack's relationship, but from the trailer of Season 2, Episode 1, Petra seems to be a big fan of Jack. Jack also trusts her enough to go to the sea temple with Jesse, and the others. Nurm Not that much is known from Nurm and Jack's relationship, but Jack seems to be a protector for Nurm and cares about him a lot, even during battles, even If it causes Jack to have a injury, like when Jack got his bad eye (determinant). Vos Vos was a old friend of Jack's until they got separated when they were adventuring at the Sea Temple, along with Nurm and Sammy. Vos and Sammy died, and this traumatized Jack so much that he threw the map leading to the Sea Temple into a volcano. Romeo Jack and "Vos" were very happy to be "reunited" together. Romeo, while disguised as Vos, also pretends to be worried for Jack when he gets hit in the eye by the Statues that he is controlling (determinant). When the fake Vos revealed himself to be "the Admin" (Romeo) in disguise, this surprised Jack. Romeo also revealed that the real Vos died in the sea temple. Sammy Not that much is known for Jack and Sammy's relationship. But Jack was very upset to see Sammy's inventory, it gave Jack memories when Sammy was attacked by a Elder Guardian in the sea temple. Gallery Minecraft-story-mode-season-2.jpg|Jack with the Prismarine Colossus, and Male Jesse and his friends in Season 2's cover-art. ThePrismarineGiants.jpg|Jack, Jesse, Petra, and Nurm looking at several Prismarine Colossus. VosandJack.png|Jack with the fake Vos (who turns out to be "the Admin" later on). Vos foreshadowing.jpg|Jack with the fake Vos (Romeo in disguise), Nurm, and some Prismarine Foes. S2Ep1.png|Jack (top left), Jesse, Petra, Nurm, and "Vos" swimming out of the Sea Temple. The Gang in Beacontown.png|Jack, Jesse, Petra, Nurm, and the fake Vos (Romeo) in Beacontown. The-admins-snowman.jpg|Romeo's Snowman speaking to Jack (left). The Admin's fury.png|Romeo with Jesse and Jack (top right). Trivia *Jack is able to understand "Villager language" as shown when Jack translates Nurm. *Jack calls his grey pupil his "bad eye." *Jack may have suffered from PTSD (Post traumatic Stress Disorder) after his first experience in in the Sea Temple. He displays symptoms such as survivor's guilt, being panicked, and having difficulty to go to the location of where the accidents happen. Navigation Category:Supporters Category:Adventurers Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Alternate Reality Heroes Category:Male Category:Fighter Category:Protectors Category:Nurturer Category:Tragic Category:Mentally Ill Category:Selfless Category:Brutes Category:Neutral Good Category:Minecraft Heroes Category:Dreaded